


Jadey’s Amazingly Awesome Extra Fun & Super Cool Driving School

by Moonmist_Fire



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Soft Jade West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: Snapshots from the best and worst moments of Jade teaching Cat how to drive.
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 23
Kudos: 52





	1. Just... Turn It

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking SWORE to myself I would only spend my quarantine time studying but omg I had to write this.... Don't let my post ANY MORE until May 21 okay you guys??? If I do then you should get mad at me. Promise??? okay good.

“Okay, Cat, are you ready?”

“N-No…”

“Baby-girl, you’re gonna be fine. I can’t drive you everywhere for the rest of your life. Come on, just turn the key.”

“Um… okay…” Cat fiddled methodically with the key. She jiggled it, jerked it, and twisted it. Nothing happened.

"Cat, just turn it."

"I'm trying."

After a few more attempts ending in failure, she sheepishly looked to Jade for help. Jade was staring out into the distance, trying to contain her impatience.

“Which… way am I supposed to turn it, Jadey?"

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Reaching out, she turned the key to a responsive growl from the engine as the car started.

Cat laughed. “Oh! _That_ way!"

Jade stared at her blankly and took a deep breath. This was going to be a _lot_ harder than she thought.


	2. Ride Like the Wind!

“See, Cat, we’re moving. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Yay! Yay, Jadey, look at me, I’m doing it! Are you looking?!” The world was whizzing past her in blurry streaks. Cat bet that if she rolled down the window, her hair would be blowing. This was what freedom felt like! Gee, if this was what it was like to drive a car, Cat never wanted to stop. 

“Believe me, I’m not taking my eyes off you for a second,” Jade rolled her eyes. Why didn’t she look more impressed? And what was that supposed to mean? “Now, can you try going a _little_ faster?”

Cat glanced down to the dashboard. _1 mph._ She pouted deeply, her shoulders slumping in disappointment. Another look outside confirmed that the car was going so slowly that the trees outside looked motionless. Jade patted her shoulder sympathetically, but Cat continued to frown.

_“Phooey.”_


	3. Heat Wave

“Cat, I have no idea how you managed to do this.”

“You say that like _I’m_ supposed to know how I managed to do this!”

Jade sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. It hadn’t even been a week since she’d started teaching Cat to drive. Yet somehow, the moment her innocent girlfriend had turned on the ignition, white smoke had started spilling from the hood. Cat was looking extremely guilty as Jade put her hair up in a ponytail and bent over the hood, trying to find the source of the smoke.

Cat didn’t know what to do for the longest time. It was a hot summer day, and she was supposed to have been driving them to the ice cream shop to relieve some of the heat. Staring out across the neighborhood, she didn’t know if her eyes were playing games with her, but she swore she could see the sky wobbling. After several minutes, the unbearable heat was beginning to oppress her from all sides, and Cat knew it was probably a thousand times worse for Jade, who had to deal with that _and_ the fact that the car was still spewing hot smoke right into her face.

An idea came to the suddenly cheerful girl, who ran from the garage into Jade’s kitchen, and began pouring a glass of lemonade. She raced back to the garage to Jade’s side, where the girl was still bent, cursing the smoke and its mother.

“Jadey, I brought you lemonadey!” Cat giggled at her clever rhyme and internally congratulated herself for being so funny. But the laughter quickly died in her throat as Jade straightened up and blew a stray lock of black hair from her eyes, wiping her forehead with her arm. Cat couldn’t help but stare at Jade, her mouth suddenly numb, gulping when she saw the stray streaks of grease spattered across her cheek, shoulders, and hands.

“Thanks, Cat,” Jade said, reaching for the glass and drinking from it deeply. Cat stood, rooted to the ground, staring at Jade and feeling her own face, ears, and probably everything else heat up. Something about the girl was eating Cat up from the inside out. She could practically hear her own brain sizzling. And oh my God - was that the tiniest drop of sweat sliding down Jade’s neck?

“Uh, Earth to Cat?” Jade had been waving her hand in front of Cat’s face, jolting the poor girl from her imagination. “Are you feeling okay, babe? You’re almost as red as your hair.”

Cat felt as if she’d been caught red-handed. She grappled for words, but all she could think about was Jade’s shoulders. 

“I-I - um, IgottagobyebyeJadey!” Cat managed in a single breath before escaping the trance she was in and running back into the house.

Jade stared after her, brow knitting in confusion. _Did I say something, or...?_

With a shrug she set the glass of lemonade back on the ground and turned back to the hood of the car. After a few minutes, she finally tamed the fuming car, and with a sigh slammed the hood shut. She was about to turn and find wherever Cat had run off to when she caught a glimpse of herself in her reflection on the hood. Jade halted, barely recognizing herself through the streaks of black grease and sweat glittering on her body.

“Whoa, I look hot,” Jade realized aloud.

Suddenly, it made sense. A devilish smirk came upon her face as Cat’s trembling hands, wide eyes, and flushed cheeks instantly fit themselves into the equation.

_“Oh.”_


	4. The Christening

“Jadey, look what I made!” Cat gushed, shoving the huge poster in Jade’s face. Jade stumbled backwards to see it, her face twisting in displeasure.

The poster was decorated with a frame of colorful macaroni and glitter plastered delicately to the edges. In the center, written in bubble letters and pink crayon were the huge words, _‘Jadey’s Amazingly Awesome Extra Fun & Super Cool Driving School!!!!’ _Underneath were two stick figures, one with red hair and one with black, holding hands and grinning brightly. An arrow pointed to the black-haired figure, and beside it was scrawled in tiny letters, _‘She’s so pretty!’_

“Which circle of hell did you find that in?” Jade asked. Cat didn’t let that faze her as she jumped around excitedly.

“I didn’t find it, silly, I made it!” Cat trilled. “I figured since you're teaching me to drive now, we can put this on the car so people know I’m learning!”

“Cat, two things to unpack in that sentence, alright? One: That abomination is not going anywhere _near_ my car. Hell no. Two: Even if I let you, it’d probably blind the other drivers. So double hell no.”

Cat wilted. The poster fell to the ground as she began to sniffle. Alarm bells erupted in Jade’s head, and she reached out for Cat immediately.

“W-Wait, Cat, please don’t cry -”

Cat did.

The next time (and every time after that) Cat was behind the wheel, the poster was taped fast to the car’s hood. It earned them plenty of stares from drivers, police officers, and the occasional bird, but it didn’t flutter once in the wind from Cat’s inexpert veering, and it made Cat happier than Jade had seen in a while.

So it stayed.


	5. Your Freaking Indicator

_“TURN ON YOUR INDICATOR!”_

_“I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M INDICATING!”_

_“YOU’RE GOING RIGHT, CAT!”_

_"STOP YELLING AT ME!"_

_"JUST TURN THE FUCK TO YOUR RIGHT!"_

_“WHAT IF I CHANGE MY MIND?!”_

_“THEN YOU’LL HAVE A LOT FUCKING MORE TO WORRY ABOUT THAN ME YELLING AT YOU!"_

_“AHHHH!”_ Cat screamed, going twenty over the speed limit, the cars near them swerving and honking to escape Cat’s havoc-wreaking, tire-squealing, probably-squirrel-crushing path.

In an instant, Jade’s hand was on the wheel, twisting her body to swing the car to the side of the road and roll them into a ditch. Cat did the only thing she knew she couldn't mess up: she floored the brakes, jolting the car to a halt. Her steel-crushing grip remained on the wheel as they waited for both of their hearts to quit racing and chests to stop heaving. The blood was pounding in Cat's ears. She felt her pulse in her gums, and her muscles felt like they were throbbing.

After what seemed like hours, Jade reached out and took Cat’s quivering hand. The disheveled and obviously terrified girl managed to focus on her girlfriend, who she was sure wasn't trying to look as vicious as she did. Well, Cat hoped so, at least.

“Cat. Princess,” Jade began, her voice low. “There are times when I love you so much I can’t imagine how I ever loved anyone before you.”

Cat’s stomach fluttered happily, and she opened her mouth to assure Jade that she reciprocated those feelings, but Jade quickly pressed her finger to Cat’s mouth, her expression stern.

“Know that I love you so much but now is not one of those times.”

Cat deflated with a pout, her head hitting the headrest. She still had a lot to learn.


	6. Ready

“Cat, I know you’re ready for this.”

“You don’t know that!” Cat shrieked, her grip on the wheel so tight that Jade thought it might snap in two. “You don’t know anything!”

“Cat, out of anyone in this car I’m pretty sure I know the most about this kind of thing.”

“You didn’t even know you were gay until I kissed you for the first time! _You!"_ Cat cried, gesturing to Jade insistently. "You didn’t know that _you_ were gay! I mean, look at you!”

Jade shut her eyes and counted to three, just like she’d learned to do in the almost-two years she’d been dating Cat. She didn’t respond to what Cat had said because 1. she was absolutely right and 2. Jade knew she was just panicking.

“Cat, baby, just go on the road. I’ll be right here in case something goes wrong, okay? Nothing like last time is going to happen. You’ve been practicing. You’ve got this down. And I promise I won't yell. Do you trust me?”

Cat’s chest was heaving, her brown eyes wide in fright. Jade reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently, giving her a gentle smile before prompting her again gently. “Baby-girl?”

“I trust you,” Cat breathed out sincerely.

“Then turn the key, Kitten.”

Jade didn’t move her hand from Cat’s shoulder, and Cat did just fine.


	7. The Good Kind of Crazy

“J-Jade, I’m so sorry, I -”

“Don’t even say anything.” Jade swept a hand through her hair, her eyebrows tugging downwards in frustration and deliberation and something else Cat was really glad she couldn't put her finger on. “I signed up for this when I said I’d teach you how to drive.

The two of them stared at the scuff mark. Except, it was so long and thick that it couldn’t really be called that. It was more of a superficial gash. Cat winced as she was reminded of the screeching, grinding sound it had made as she had scraped against the curb next to their school. Now there was a huge scar gnawed into almost the entire left side of the vehicle. Cat had no idea what to say, or if she was even supposed to say anything.

After school, Jade wordlessly drove them home. Cat stared into her lap the whole time and tried not to put Jade in a worse mood (that Cat knew she was responsible for) than she already had been all day. Nothing had been mentioned about the gash the entire day, and Cat was wondering if it was going to be just as tense at home.

Cat had been staying at Jade’s house for the past few weeks since her own parents had needed a “vacation” away from her and her brother. It had been paradise, especially because Jade’s parents were almost never home, and secretly Cat had been imagining that this was what married life with Jade would feel like. They woke up in each other's arms every morning and had breakfast together. On days when they were in a hurry, they showered together, so it wasn't uncommon for Cat to keep Jade rooted to the bed with kisses for as long as she could. Even better was the fact that every day started and ended with a kiss. As far as Cat was concerned, this was how it felt to live in heaven.

But if this was married life, then the fact Jade didn’t make them their usual after-school snack upon entering the house was a sure sign that Cat might be risking making her bed on the couch tonight.

Luckily Jade loved her too much to do that. The evening was quieter than usual, but when at night Jade’s back was turned to Cat’s, Cat snuggled up against her and pretended she was Jade’s backpack. Jade didn’t move or protest, and after stroking Cat’s arms gently, she'd coaxed herself to sleep.

As soon as Cat heard that first tiny snore, she disentangled herself cautiously from Jade’s body. With a burst of happiness she noted Jade’s hand grappling uselessly for her missing body in her sleep, but she forced herself to turn away and tiptoe downstairs and into the garage, where she pulled out her phone and called the only person she knew who was crazy enough to pull this off.

In minutes, there was a knock at the garage door. Cat opened it and grinned up at her brother, who was holding a can of black paint and a pair of paintbrushes. The boy returned the smile happily.

“I got the goods, little sis!"

“Thank you so much, Frankie! You're the best!” Cat clapped her hands excitedly before she quickly changed her expression to one of sternness. “Now, Frankie, you remember what the doctor told you last time? Paint goes on _brushes_ , _not_ on your -”

“I know, I know, Kit! Let’s just do this!” Frankie interrupted impatiently, pushing past her to kneel in front of the car and begin his work on the scrape. Cat laughed softly, crouching down next to him to help.

By the time they finished touching up the mark, it was almost two in the morning. Cat thanked Frankie again as he left with the bucket and brush. She returned upstairs as quietly as she could before washing her hands of the paint and crawling silently back into bed without disturbing Jade. The moment she pulled the covers up to her chin, Jade’s arms were encircling her protectively. Cat yawned, kissing Jade’s forehead, before falling asleep with a smile.

* * *

Jade woke up to her alarm and shut it off before it could wake Cat. Almost immediately, she noticed how tightly she was holding her girlfriend, who was sound asleep within her arms. She couldn’t remember falling asleep that way but found that she didn't mind it at all, even if she was still a little irritated at her girlfriend.

After giving her many soft kisses good morning (because that was something she would never be able to renounce, no matter how angry she was), she gently pried Cat’s arms from around her and replaced her own body with a pillow, which Cat clutched to her chest instead with less satisfaction. Jade chuckled and clambered off the bed to make breakfast and get ready for the day.

“Cat,” Jade called when she’d finished dressing. She’d let her sleep in enough, and she didn’t want them to be late to school.

“Mmph,” Cat grunted.

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.”

“I’m too sleeby, Jadey…” Cat slurred, apparently now half-awake.

“I know. Just c’mon, okay? Breakfast is in the kitchen. I’m gonna go wait in the car.”

“Kay kay… Wait, you didn't give me -” Cat groaned as she hoisted herself up in bed, only to be greeted by a suddenly vacated room. “...a good morning kiss…” Cat finished, downhearted. Maybe Jade was angrier than she thought. That thought depressed her immediately. But then she remembered the good deed she and her brother had done the night before, and a tired grin came to her face. Jade was in for a surprise.

While Cat dragged herself out of bed, Jade was standing in the garage. She had entered expecting to see the left side of her car as mutilated as it had been yesterday. But when she had opened the door, there it was - shiny, black, and in mint condition. Not a scratch, scuff, or chip of paint in sight. Jade walked around the car suspiciously, deciding maybe that maybe she had forgotten that the gash was actually on the _right_ side instead. But a quick once-over confirmed that the car did, in fact, look brand new.

Attempting to piece together how on earth this had happened, a glimpse of a wooden object lying behind one of the wheels caught Jade’s eye. Jade bent down and picked it up, turning it over in her hands, when it hit her.

It was a wooden paintbrush with black paint staining the handle. The wheels were turning in Jade's head. _How did this get here?_ Jade’s parents hadn’t been home for weeks, so there was only one person left who could have done this.

“Jade?”

Jade turned on her heels to see Cat in the doorway, dressed and ready to go, eyeing Jade timidly. She seemed to be gauging her reaction, deciding whether or not it was necessary to make a run for it.

“Are… you still mad at me?”

Jade only chuckled in disbelief and outstretched her arms. Cat rushed to her like a magnet that had found its opposing pole, hugging her tight.

“My girl is crazy," Jade murmured before kissing her hair.

Cat grinned. She knew Jade loved her, so she didn’t ask what that was supposed to mean.


End file.
